The Tears
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: final chapter jadi jangan lewatkan..... FINAL CHAPTER... RnR JUGA YA...
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertamaku,jadi rada aneh bin gaje. Dan maaf kalo nih fanfic kurang berkenan... Dan untuk L yang bentar lagi ultah -walo masih agak lama-,Youre the best,Cute-L…

~oOo~ ~oOo~  
Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara derap langkah itu terdengar menghentak keras.

BRAAAK!!!  
"LAWLIET… LAWLIET…!!!~"

Pintu dibanting dengan keras. Seember air disiramkan pada tubuh mungil yang tengah terlelap diatas tikar yang usang.

Byuur.  
Akh…  
Hosh…hosh…  
Anak itu terhentak dari tidurnya.

"Ayo bangun pemalas!! Mau jadi apa kamu,sudah siang begini baru bangun",teriakan orang tua itu terdengar menggema. "T,tapi paman,sekarang baru―" "BARU APA!!!,KAMU MAU BILANG INI BARU JAM 4 PAGI BEGITU?!! DASAR PEMALAS!!".

"CEPAT PERGI KERJA! DAN HARI INI,KAMU HARUS DAPAT UANG LEBIH,KALO ENGGAK―".

L menunduk dalam ketakutannya.

"KALO ENGGAK,JANGAN HARAP HARI INI KAMU DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!! INGAT ITU!!",lanjutnya lagi.  
"Iya,paman~…".  
BRAK.

Sekali lagi,pagi itu L memulai harinya dengan air mata. Tangis yang bahkan tak terdengar itu terlihat menyakitkan. Dadanya tak sanggup lagi menghadapi sikap egois dan brutal sang paman. Atau lebih tepatnya,orang yang tidak ia kena

~oOo~ ~oOo~

L yang masih mengantuk itu menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasa ia lewati. Ia berjalan gontai sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Berharap ada botol plastik yang dapat ia pungut dan dijual. Meski rasa ngantuk itu masih saja menggangunya.

"3kg ya?!",kata pria tua itu menimbang rongsokan L yang ia punggut hampir 3jam lamanya.  
"Um,ini~",menyodorkan uang pada pemuda itu.  
"1.000,-!?",tanya L memastikan.  
"Iya,memangnya kamu ingin berapa?!",tanya orang itu. "Apa gak bisa lebih? Saya mohon~". "Akh,sudah sana! Cerewet banget sih,lagi pula ini kan cuma sampah!!",bentaknya.  
"T,tapi―",gumam L pelan. "SUDAH PERGI SANA!!",pria itu mendorong tubuh kurus L kebelakang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun pergi meninggalkan pria tua yang terus mengomel itu.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dan kini,ia mengambil gelas aqua yang tergeletak dijalan. Dan kembali melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju perempatan jalan tempat mangkalnya. Tempat untuk mengais rejeki dengan suaranya yang tidak terlalu bagus diantara mobil2 yang berhenti saat lampu merah.  
"Menarilah dan terus tertawa,walau dunia tak seindah surga,bersyukurlah pada yang Kuasa…"

Seorang pemuda lain nampak sedang mengamatinya dari dalam mobil yang ia tumpangi.  
"Ayah~…" "Hm…" "Dia kasihan ya -Yah",menatap kearah luar jendela.  
Pria parubaya itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk anaknya.  
"Masih kecil sudah harus mencari uang…",lanjutnya polos.

Plek.  
"Makanya,kamu harus bersyukur karena kamu hidup berkecukupan",mengusap2 rambut coklat anaknya. "Hmp,iya… Tapi ayah aku mau ngasih dia ini…",merogo tasnya dan mengambil 2 bungkus roti coklat sebagai bekal makan siang. "Hn? Nanti kamu makan apa?".  
Anaknya tersenyum,dan bilang,"Aku gak akan mati walau gak makan 1 hari",katanya sambil tersenyum.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Perlahan L mendekati mobil pemuda itu.  
"Syukuri apa yang ada… Hidup adalah anugrah…",nyanyi L sambil memainkan tamborin yang terbuat dari tutup botol pungutannya.

Hn?.  
L menautkan alisnya bingung ketika anak didalam mobil itu memberikan 2buah roti coklat dan selembar uang 20rb. "Ini untukmu…",kata anak itu. "Untukku?",tanya L ragu. "Menurutku,tubuhmu yang kurus dan wajah pucatmu itu karena kamu kurang makan",balasnya lugu.  
Dengan wajah memerah,L menerima pemberian anak tersebut sambil berkata,"terima kasih…".  
"Hmm,sama2",balasnya sambil tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan sang ayah. Dan L juga bahagia menerima pemberian anak seumurannya.

~oOo~ oOo~

Tet. Tet. Tet.  
Bunyi klakson mobil yang berada di belakang kendaraan anak itu mengharuskan mereka berpisah.  
"Kami pergi dulu,senang dapat bertemu denganmu".  
"Tunggu,siapa namamu? Namaku Lawliet,panggil saja L",teriak anak berambut hitam itu ketika mobil mulai menjauh.  
"NAMAKU LIGHT YAGAMI…",teriaknya melongok dari dalam mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Light yagami~…",bisik L sambil menatap roti pemberian pria bermata coklat.

Tet. Tet. Tet. "HOY,BOCAH!! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP!!!",teriak pria berwajah sangar sambil membunyikan klakson.

"maaf paman…",L pun segera berlari ketepi jalan.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dengan perasaan gembira,ia membuka bungkus roti coklat pemberian Light. Namun,seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang dan berkata,"hm,kayaknya enak tuh".  
"Mau?",tawar L lugu.

Sret. Sret.  
"Thanks ya,lo emang baik―",kata pemuda brandalan yang langsung merebut roti2 itu dari tangan L.  
"T,tapi―".  
Pemuda itu tak peduli dan tetap berlari meninggalkannya.

Ingin sekali L mengejarnya,namun ia tak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Lagi pula,belum tentu pemuda itu mau memberikan rotinya.  
~oOo~ ~oOo~  
L kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju perempatan…  
"Menarilah dan terus tertawa… Walau dunia tak seindah surga… Bersyukurlah pa―…"

LAWLIEEEEEEEEET!!!…......

TBC..........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

jangan lupa reviuw yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.................................

Arigato............


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 akhirnya kelar juga…. Saia harap chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter kemarin…. So enjoy….

--------------

**The Tears**

---------------

L pun mencari-cari asal suara yang tengah meneriakan namanya. Dan pandangan langsung tertuju pada sosok seorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

**"LAWLIEEEET…..".**  
"P,paman?! Ada apa?", tanya anak itu lirih.

"**Ayo ikut!!"**, menarik L paksa, menuju ke tepi jalan.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Mana? Mana uang yang kamu dapat tadi?!", bentak pria itu.

"Uang?!".

"**JANGAN PURA-PURA!! TADI ADA ANAK KECIL YANG MEMBERIMU UANG KAN?!".  
**  
L mendunduk. Entah dari mana orang itu tau tentang uang pemberian Light tadi.

"serahkan uang itu!", menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hn?!", L menatapnya ragu.

"**CEPAT!!!"  
**  
L pun memberikan uang tersebut. Dengan nada puas, seorang Damegawa berkata, "Kamu juga diberi roti kan?, Ya sudah untukmu saja!", ucapnya seenaknya.

"Tapi rotinya kan-", orang itu pergi begitu saja, tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari anak kecil dihadapanya. Meninggalkan L yang terlihat makin kumel dan pucat.

"P, paman Damegawa…", gumam L dengan nada bergetar.

Anak itu memegangi perutnya yang semakin lapar. Dari kemarin malam tak ada satu pun makanan yang masuk ke perutnya, hanya sekedar air putih saja yang melewati tenggorokannya.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Siang itu terik matahari terasa menusuk kulit. Hawa panas juga membuat orang-orang menjadi malas. Tapi tidak untuk L, ia tetap menyusuri jalan setapak demi mencari sesuap nasi. Ia berhenti dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain, dan menyanyikan lagu yang sama ditiap rumah. Walau kadang orang dirumah itu mengusir dan mencacinya, ia menerima itu semua dengan tabah. Dan meski, anak-anak seumurannya menatapnya dengan sinis, L tak pernah mempedulikannya. Ia tetap tersenyum dan bersemangat, menghadapi masa kecilnya dengan harapan dan doa sederhana.

Pemuda itu menengadah ke atas. Kilauan sinar mentari menyilaukannya.

Kruuk. Kruuk.

"L, lapar~…", memegangi perutnya.

Ukh... Tiba-tiba pandangannya berputar.

"Pusing….".

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Klip. Klip.

Ng?  
"PAK, DIA SUDAH SADAR", teriak seorang wanita.

"Ini dimana?".

"Wammy's House", jawab pria paruhbaya yang baru datang itu sabar.

L yang baru sadar dari pingsannya itu mencoba bangkit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kata dokter tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah", ujar orang itu penuh kelembutan.

"Anda siapa?", Tanya Lpada pria yang kini sudah duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

"Panggil saja aku Watari. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?".

"Aku Lawliet".

"Anda juga boleh memanggil dengan nama itu"tegasnya.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Kalau boleh tau, dimana rumahmu?", Tanya Watari.

"……", Ltak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Orang tuamu?".

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia malah menitikan air mata waktu Watari menanyakan dari mana ia berasal.

Srek. Srek.

Uh ukh… hiks…hiks…

Grep.

Gyuuuts.

Tiba Watari yang awalnya hanya mengusap-usap rambut hitam si kecil L. Kini memeluknya. Pemuda itu pun membalas pelukan pertamanya sambil terus menangis tersedu didada Watari.

"Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah tau dimana kedua orang tuaku... Yang aku tau hanya paman Damegawa", L mulai bercerita.

"Damegawa?!..." .

"Hmmp. Meski aku diperlakukan tidak baik, cuma dia orang yang ku kenal...", lanjutnya sedikit terbata.

L melepas pelukannya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju putih kumelnya.

Grep.

Tiba-tiba saja, Watari menggandeng tangannyanya dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar yang terlihat begitu luas dimata anak 12 tahun sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu, akan ku buat kau mengenal beberapa orang lagi dalam hidupmu".

~oOo~ ~oOo~

**Yeaaaaach……  
Woy! Curang……  
Week! Kalo bisa tangkap aku!  
Hay, jangan lari ya!!...  
**  
Drap. Drap. Drap.

_Ng?. _

Mata L berbinar menatap kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Ada yang menyusun puzzle. Ada pula yang tengah menggambar dan menulis, dan banyak lagi.

"Mereka?...", gumam L yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Watari.

"Anak asuh di panti ini", jawabWatari.

"_Panti asuhan? Jadi ini panti asuhan?!". _

"Ayo kita temui mereka!", ajak orang itu.

Dengan tampang takut, anak itu mengikuti Watari dari belakang.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Begitu melihat kedatangan Watari, anak-anak itu langsung berlarian mendekatinya. Semua nampak sangat menyukai Watari.

"Sepertinya, Tuan Watari itu orang yang baik ya?".

" Hay…", sapa beberapa anak ketika melihat sosok L.

Hn?!

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Tbc…

~oOo~ ~oOo~

A/N; Sebelumnya, saia mau minta maaf buat L-Quu yang udah saia buat dia menderita, sedih dan sengsara…. Abis, saia gak tau bikin cerita yang gimana buat chara Death note yang chara-nya paling pinter. Jadi, saia buat aja nih Fanfic. L dan beberapa chara death note saia bikin umurnya sama, yaitu 12 tahun. Oya, saia juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review... Ternyata memang masih banyak salahnya. Tapi saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kok. Sekali lagi, dommo arigatou... Dan saia tunggu reviewnya…….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N: Gomen telat up-nya…. Padahal, saia pengen up nih fic tepat di hari ulang tahun Mello…. Yah, please RnR tis fic, okey…… arigatou minna~……….**

* * *

**The Tears  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Hai~".

"H, hai," jawab L malu ketika beberapa anak datang menghampirinya.

"Aku Mello".

"Dan Aku Matt," kata mereka bergantian.

"Panggil saja aku Near".

" A, aku L," jawabnya malu-malu.

"L ya?!".

~o~ ~o~

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. L dan kawan-kawannya masih terlarut pada game yang mereka mainkan. Sampai akhirnya...

**Kruyuuuuuuuuuuk.**

"A, aku lapar~," gumam Matt sambil mengelus perutnya yang mengempis.

"Wah, benar juga. Ini kan sudah waktunya makan malam. Tapi kenapa kita belum dipanggil juga ya?" Mello mengiyakan.

"Mungkin mereka lu-".

Belum selesai Near berbicara, seorang gadis yang juga pengurus panti keluar dan mengajak anak-anak itu untuk makan malam.

Semua anak berlarian ke ruang tengah, dimana meja makan yang terdapat hidangan lezat tengah menanti.

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

"L, ayo!!" ajak Near ketika L tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya.

_Hn?!._

"Ayo, kamu kan sudah jadi bagian di tempat ini!" imbuh Matt.

L sempat ragu. Namun akhirnya.

"I, iya...," ucapnya mengekor kawan-kawan barunya.

~o~ ~o~

Perut telah penuh terisi. Wajah anak-anak itu nampak senang sekali, tak terkecuali L. Berbeda dari biasanya, dia terlihat bahagia. Wajah murungnya digantikan oleh sunggingan senyum manis dari bibirnya.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"Hh?! L, kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Watari ketika melihat anak berambut hitam itu muncul.

L hanya menggeleng.

"Apa ada masalah?. M, maaf. Sebenarnya, saya tidak bisa tinggal disini. Karena...," dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu berat meninggalkan rumahmu ya?".

" ..., I, iya", ucapnya lirih.

**Tep.**

Watari mengusap-usap rambut L.

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu 'kan. Tapi, tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu," L tersenyum.

Dengan tampang malu-malu, anak itu berkata, "terima kasih".

~o~ ~o~

L pun kembali kerumahnya. Dan, disana sang paman sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Kesempatan bagus untuk mengendap-endap. Berharap, orang itu tidak terbangun. Karena, jika itu terjadi, Damegawa pasti akan menghukumnya habis-habisan.

"Fuh….." L menghela nafas lega dan berbaring diatas tikar usangnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan tetap tersenyum simpul, berharap mendapat mimpi indah malam ini. Dan esok ketika ia bangun, ia berharap mendapatkan kebahagian yang lebih dari hari ini.

~o~ ~o~

Esok harinya……

**"L!! Kemarin kamu ngamen dimana? Kenapa malam sekali pulangnya?!"** tanya Damegawa dengan suara keras seperti biasa

" Aku tidak ingat, tapi-," anak itu merogo saku celana lusuhnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang 100 ribu pada Damegawa.

Hh?! orang itu menatap L curiga.

"KAU MENCURI YA?!!".

L terhentak, "ini diberi, Paman," ucapnya ketakutan.

**"Heh,mana ada orang baik jaman sekarang! Bodoh!!"**

" Benar Paman, uang ini dapat dari paman Watari".

**"Watari?!. Maksudmu pemilik panti asuhan yang kaya raya itu?".**

L mengangguk pelan.

**"Bodoh!!**" bukan rasa terima kasih yang ia dapat, tapi malah tamparan karena ia datang dan mendekati panti itu.

"K, kenapa paman?" tanya L memberanikan diri.

"Kenapa?! Dengar ya, Watari itu berusaha mengambilmu dariku. Dia memang orang yang baik dan kaya, dia akan memberikan semua kemauan anak-anak karena kecintaannya pada mereka".

L menatap Damegawa yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Tapi karena kebaikannya itu akan membuatmu meninggalkan tempat ini, dan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya mata pencaharianku," katanya egois.

L menunduk.

"Tapi~…...".

"Jangan sekali-kali kamu mendekati tempat itu! Kalau kau melanggar, kau sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi kan?!" ancam orang itu sambil menggeplak kepala L.

Anak itu hampir saja menunjukan air matanya didepan Damegawa, tapi orang itu keburu menyuruhnya pergi, mengamen.

~o~ ~o~

Dengan langkah sedih karena tak dapat datang lagi ke tempat yang dianggapnya sebagai surga, L berjalan menuju perempatan. Ia ingin sekali melanggar perintah Damegawa dan kembali ke Wammy's House, tapi ia tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Karena pria berwajah seperti shinigami itu mengancam untuk tidak memberitahu dimana kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia pun selalu mematuhinya demi keinginan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Meski ia harus menunggu 5 tahun lagi untuk mengetahui semua fakta mengenai keluarganya.

Tak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna, nyanyi L diantara mobil-mobil yang berbaris tak beraturan di lampu merah.

"Terimakasih," kata itu yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya, meski orang didalam mobil itu tidak memberi uang, bahkan melirik saja enggan. Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum.

_Merah..._

_  
Kuning..._

_  
Hijau..._

Lampu hijau telah menyala. Ia segera berlari ke tepi, menghidari lalu lalang mobil dan motor di jalan.

Tapi, belum sampai ia ke tepi, sesuatu terjadi..

**Cieeeeeeeet.  
BRUAK.**

_"Kecelakaan,"_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia pun berlari mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang mengamati seorang yang tengah jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Tangan dan kakinya terluka. Wajahnya nampak sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Ayo, kita tolong anak ini!" perintah seorang pria.

_"Dia 'kan?.."._

---

Tbc…

---

**Plisss, saia tunggu review-nya….. dan gommen kalo chapter ini gak lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya…… THANKS……**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tears.  
Chapter 4.**

~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Ayo, kita tolong anak ini!" komando seorang pria.

_"Dia 'kan?!"  
_  
L menatap orang-orang yang tengah membopong korban yang terluka itu menuju tepi.

"Light~," gumam L mengamati anak kecil berambut coklat muda yang tengah menangis kesakitan. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan matanya juga terlihat sembab.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

L segera berlari ke tepi menuju beberapa orang yang mengerumuni Light. Tentu saja ia tetap harus berhati-hati pada kendaraan yang berjalan merambat karena terjadi kemacetan kecil.

"Uh... ukh"

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya!".

Light menggeleng pelan.

"Lukamu harus diobati, nanti bisa bahaya". Light tak merespon ia terus saja menangis.

"Sudah angkat saja!" perintah seseorang.

Orang itu pun berdiri hendak menggendong dan membawa Light ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Tidak mau, hiks. Itu tidak perlu!" sergah Light kecil diantara tangisnya.

**"TAPI!!".**

"Light, Kamu benar Light kan?" tanya L berjalan mendekati anak berambut coklat itu.

"Hn?!...".

"Ini aku, L~".

Begitu tau jika pemuda dihadapannya adalah anak yang ditolongnya waktu itu, Light langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya dan menumpahkan air matanya dibahu kurus L.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Hm!".

" Kalau begitu, cepat ajak dia ke rumah sakit, aku akan mengantar kalian!".

"Iya, L," mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo Light! Lukamu harus segera diobati," menggengam pergelangan tangan Light.  
Light hanya menatap sendu wajah L.

"Ayo!".

"Tapi, janji kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku?" pintanya pelan.

"Yah, aku janji!" balasnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Benar saja, di rumah sakit, L terus berada disamping Light yang sedang mendapat perawatan. Tak sedikit pun ia melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda yang sangat baik padanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Terima kasih, Bi. Karena sudah menolong temanku," membungkukan badannya.

" Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Bibi senang bisa membantu".

L tersenyum.

" Tapi maaf, Bibi tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang," ucap wanita yang ternyata bernama Kyomi.

"Hmp, tidak apa Bi, biar saya yang mengantarnya pulang".

" Ya sudah, Bibi mau mengurus administrasi dulu".

" Iya~…".

Selang 5 jam kemudian, mereka pun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Sambil memapah Light, L bertanya, "rumahmu dimana? Biar aku mengantarmu?".

Light tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam. Dalam sesaat, bulir-bulir air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?!" tanya L bingung.

Hiks...hiks, ukh..., tangisan anak itu makin menjadi.

L yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia hanya dapat merengkuh tubuh kurus di depannya itu dengan erat.

"Maaf sudah bertanya macam-macam. Sudah jangan menangis Light," bisik L ditelinga temannya.

"_L~..."._

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Dibangku taman, keduanya duduk di sana. Menikmati senja sambil memakan roti bakar yang yang L beli dari pedagang asongan yang tidak sengaja lewat, roti yang dia beli dengan sisa uang pemberian Watari kemarin.

"Ini, makanlah! Kamu pasti lapar. Tapi maaf ya, roti ini mungkin tidak seenak pemberianmu dulu," katanya agak malu.

Light memang menerimanya, tapi ia tidak segera memakan roti tersebut. Pemuda itu malah terdiam memandangi roti ditangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sedang L kecil tidak begitu tau mengapa Light menjadi begitu. Yang ia tau, jika ia bertanya lagi, mungkin Light akan kembali menangis, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"L~," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Hmp?!.

"Walau aku tidak akan memberimu roti dan uang seperti dulu, apa kamu tetap mau jadi temanku?" tanyanya begitu lugu.

L terhentak, buru-buru ia menelan roti dimulutnya, lalu berkata, "Kenapa Light bicara begitu. Kamu sudah mau jadi temanku saja, sudah jadi hal yang menyenangkan buatku".

Kini giliran Light yang terkejut karena perkataan anak berbaju putih kumel di sebelahnya.

"Karena Light adalah teman pertamaku, yang berharga," lanjut L dengan wajah bahagia.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

"L~…".

" Iya?".

" Aku, sebenarnya, hidupku tidak sebaik dulu," tangisnya kembali pecah.

Deg.

"Seminggu yang lalu, rumahku terbakar, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa".

L terperanjat kaget mendengar pengakuan anak manis itu.

"Semua lenyap hanya dalam hitungan menit, semuanya… juga keluargaku," memelankan kata 'keluargaku'.

"Jadi?!!".

"Iya, orang tua dan adik perempuanku meninggal, cuma aku yang selamat karena kebetulan tidak berada dirumah. Semua begitu cepat, sampai terkesan seperti mimpi bagiku," mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir sejak hari itu.

L menelan ludah, nafsu makannya yang lahap mendadak lenyap. Ia ikut terlebur dalam kepedihan Light.

~oOo~ ~oO~

"Dalam hidupku, orang tua dan adikku adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi, mereka sangat berarti buatku. Mereka selalu membuat perasaanku senang dan tenang, juga ketika aku bertemu denganmu waktu itu. Ntah mengapa, aku merasa sangat bahagia waktu mengenalmu, dan sejak hari saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku untuk menjadikanmu orang yang paling berharga buatku, sama seperti keluargaku, menunduk sambil mengcengkram ~...," gumam L sedih.

"Aku takut sendirian, dan aku tidak mau hidup sendiri. Makanya, setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung mencarimu. Tapi, saat itu kamu tidak ada. Aku takut tidak dapat bertemu kamu, aku takut sekali," katanya sesenggukan. "Setelah beberapa hari aku mencarimu, tetap saja aku tidak dapat menemukanmu, aku hampir putus asa, L. Dan, semua berlanjut dipagi tadi-....," Light diam sejenak.

"A-aku senang ketika melihatmu, aku senang kita dapat bertemu kembali, hahaha, walau ternyata, yang menemukanku ternyata adalah kamu," menatap L sambil tertawa.

"Aku juga senang dapat bertemu kamu lagi, Light".

"L, aku ingin kamu janji kalau kamu akan selalu didekatku, kamu mau 'kan?" pintanya.

"Hmmp! Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, menemanimu! Itu janjiku Light," ucapnya jauh dari perkiraan.

Waktu L berkata itu, terasa getaran didada Light, seperti suatu pertanda jika L akan benar-benar menepati janjinya. Lalu...

"Terima kasih, L. Aku juga janji akan selalu ada untukmu," menggenggam jemari L.

"Tapi kamu juga harus janji tidak akan bersedih lagi, apalagi kalau sampai menangis, karena aku bingung harus berbuat apa kalau kamu menangis begitu".

"Iya, aku janji, L. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu cemas," memeluk anak berambut hitam itu erat-erat.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Matahari perlahan tapi pasti mulai terbenam. L sadar jika sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Ia tidak ingin Damegawa memarahinya lagi. Ia bangkit dan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Light yang tertegun menatap punggung L.

Tapi, belum 2 meter anak itu berlari, ia langsung membalik badannya dan menatap Light yang tertegun memandangnya.

"Light, aku tidak yakin kamu mau ikut atau tidak, soalnya rumahku kecil, sempit dan berantakan. Lagipula, ada Paman Damegawa yang orangnya kasar dan pemarah," jelasnya dengan wajah memerah. "Itu juga terserah kamu mau tinggal dirumahku atau tidak".

Light tersenyum, "Aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasanmu tadi, asal ada L, aku tidak ada masalah".

Grep.

L meraih tangan anak kecil itu dan berjalan bergandengan menuju rumah kecil milik Damegawa, tempat tinggal L.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergegas, karena hari sudah mulai malam!".

"Iya....".

_"L, terimakasih. Maaf ya, aku sudah merepotkanmu..."._

~oOo~ ~oOo~

**Tbc...**

~oOo~ ~oOo~

**Wow, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Mungkin, The Tears akan tamat dichapter 5, masih mungkin sih. Oya, maaf telat update-nya. Maaf kao hasilnya ancur sekali lagi, saia tunggu kritik dan sarannya lewat REVIEW, thanks all... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter... Uwaah, akhir selesai juga... Yosh, selamat membaca, maaf kalo aneh, soalnya saya buat chapter ini disela-sela waktu nganggur saat pelajaran... Oya, maaf juga kalo summarynya yang kemaren, melenceng jauh dari ceritanya... So, enjoy...**

-----------

**The Tears**

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Light tersenyum senang mendengar celoteh dari sikecil L diperjalanan menuju rumah Damegawa. Hari itu adalah hari yang menggembirakan baginya karena seseorang yang ia cari kini tlah ia temukan.

Tap Tap Tap  
Srek.

"Ini dia rumahku, maaf kalau tidak sebagus rumahmu!" Kata L.

"Tak apa, lagipula, rumahku sekarang tinggal puing-puingnya saja," balas Light.

L tersenyum getir.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

"AKU PULANG!! Paman--," teriak L mencari-cari Damegawa.

"Permisi...".

"Masuk saja Light, Paman sedang tidak ada di rumah," kata L yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"L, apa benar kalau aku boleh tinggal disini?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu ragu.

"Kalau Paman mengusirmu, aku juga akan pergi bersamamu, jadi jangan khawatir," balas L.

Light menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ayo masuk, lalu kita tidur. Aku sudah lelah sekali!" Ajak L.

"Iya...".

Light yang masih terjaga memperhatikan L yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

"L, terima kasih..." Bisik anak manis itu sebelum terlelap.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Sudah 3 hari L tak melihat Damegawa. Tidak seperti biasa, orang itu tidak pulang selama itu.

"Hai, L!" Sapa seseorang bernama Matsuda.

"Hai Kak, oya, apa Kakak tau dimana Pamn berada?" Tanya L yang hendak pergi mengamen bersama Light.

"Kau belum tau, Pamanmu kan, ditangkap polisi 3 hari yang lalu" .

"?!" L dan Light terjingkat kaget.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya L.

"Dia ketahuan merampok dan membakar rumah 1 keluarga untuk menghilangkan jejak. Semua orang dirumah itu meninggal, hanya anak lelakinya saja yang selamat," cerita Matsuda panjang lebar.

Mendengar cerita orang itu, L hampir tak dapat berkata-kata. Terlebih lagi Light, begitu tau jika Damegawa, Paman sahabatnyalah yang membuat dia kehilangan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Tubuh mungil Light seakan lemas seketika, ia benar-benar tidak menyaka hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Light~ aku~--..." L manatap Light dengan tampang penuh sesal.

"Sudah L, jangan bicara apa-apa lagi!" Bisik Light dengan suara tertahan.

"Tapi!—".

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Matsuda beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

Sekali lagi, air mata kembali mengalir dipelupuk mata Light yang belum lama mengering.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"L".

"Ada apa, Light?".

"Aku, aku ingin kau mengantarkanku kesuatu tempat".

"Kemana?".

Light tak segera menjawab, ia hanya bangkit lalu mengusap airmatanya sebelum berjalan mendahului L. Dengan perasaan takut, L mengikuti langkah kecil teman sebayanya itu. _"Maafkan aku Light,"_ umpat L dalam hati.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Hampir 30 menit keduanya berjalan kaki tanpa saling bicara. Dan, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dituju. Waktu itu Light duduk diantara dua gudukan tanah dengan bunga-bunga yang mengering diatasnya. Dengan wajah duka, anak itu mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan nama ayahnya.

Dan dengan berlinang air mata Light berkata, "Ayah... Ibu... Sayu... Maaf aku baru menemui kalian sekarang. Aku datang membawa temanku, L," Ucapnya.

L yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana terhentak ketika namanya disebut.

"Aku senang, karena orang yang telah jahat pada keluarga kita sudah ditangkap. Meski aku sedih, karena orang terdekat L-lah yang melakukannya," Lanjut Light.

"Meski aku kesal tapi tak apalah, itu sudah terjadi... Lagipula, sekarang aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi... Karena L selalu bersamaku". "Ayah... Ibu... Istirahatlah dengan tenang disisi-Nya. Aku disini baik-baik saja. Karena L pasti akan selalu menjaga dan menemaniku".  
L tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Light.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi, tapi aku pasti akan datang lagi bersama L," pemuda berambut coklat itu bangkht lalu menatap L dalam-dalam. L membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah bersemu malu.

"Maaf... aku sudah mengingkari janjiku agar tidak menangis lagi. Tapi aku janji, lain kali aku tidak akan menunjukkan air mata ini lagi," memeluk L erat-erat.

"Sudah Light, kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Tidak usah pedulikan janji atau yang lain, asalkan kamu dapat tersenyum setelahnya, aku tidak apa," balas anak berbaju putih kumel itu dewasa.

Light menyungginkan bibirnya senang.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

L dan Light pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tidak untuk kembali ke tempat Damegawa, melainkan menuju Wammy s House. Berharap, mereka mendapat kebahagian yang beberapa saat hilang. Dengan harapan dan keyakinan bahwa airmata yang telah mereka keluarga, benar-benar berganti kebahagian yang tak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun.

Malam harinya, diatap panti asuhan Wammy s House...

"Tiga bintang yang paling bersinar itu keluargaku," Tunjuk Light.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Mello yang berbaring diantara Matt dan Near.

"Indahnya..." Kata Matt dengan wajah tenang.

"Lihat, dua bintang yang saling berdekatan itu!" Tunjuk L antusia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Near ingin tau.

"Itu adalah aku dan Light," jawab L.

"Lalu kami?" Tanya Mello iri.

"Tentu saja tiga bintang yang berada didekatnya..." Sahut Light seraya tersenyum.

"Aaa, benar-bemar. Tapi~ kok lebih kecil," gurutu Mello.

"Makannya makan suyuran yang banyak, jangan cuma coklat," ejek Near.

"Heh, jangan bawa-bawa harta palimg berhargaku!!" Mello tidak terima.

"Ssst, jangan ribut!!" Sergah Matt bercanda.

"Yes, My Lord," kata kedua anak yang sedang bertengkar itu kompak dan takut.

Sedang L dan Light terkikik geli karena sikap mereka.

Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan itu menjadi saksi dari awal kebahagian dan kehidupan baru yang telah menanti L dan Light. Sebuah kebahagian dan kebersamaan yang takkan terenggut oleh apapun atau siapapun.

**The End...**

~oOo~ ~oOo~

**Yah, selesai sudah. Terimakasih buat para readers yang telah mengikuti fic gaje ini dari chapter pertama. Dan maaf juga kalo endingnya aneh... Ya sudah, sekali lagi domo arigatou...**


End file.
